


99? more like 69

by straythoughts (HiraethSatisfied)



Series: finally, some good fucking (multistan) food [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 99 liner chat, 99? more like 69, Confused Seo Changbin, Dick Jokes, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot, Soft Song Mingi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and that was another pun im sorry, im so sorry, jung wooyoung #1 changbin stan agenda, this is just a group chat mess, way too many dick puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraethSatisfied/pseuds/straythoughts
Summary: You came here for a summary, but I have nothing for you. This was born of an unhinged moment in the foggy brain hours of 10:30 PM..Okay fine, have a taste..[ Choi Yeonjun changed their nickname to “benevolent overlord" ][ benevolent overlord changed Seo Changbin’s nickname to “i love dahk” ][ benevolent overlord changed Jung Wooyoung’s nickname to “cat & dog” ]benevolent overlord:thats betteri love dahk:What do you mean better? Delete this
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Jung Wooyoung, Choi Yeonjun & Seo Changbin, Everyone & Everyone, Jung Wooyoung & Seo Changbin
Series: finally, some good fucking (multistan) food [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129763
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	99? more like 69

**Author's Note:**

  * For [standsinthetrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standsinthetrees/gifts).



> As I said, I don't know what this is. This is my first chatfic, there's no plot, everyone's a mess, I don't even know the members of TXT, I'm questioning why you're here at all. But I blame Kanika for this. Uh. Yeah. That's all. Enjoy, I guess.

.  
.  
.  
  
[ _Choi Yeonjun added Seo Changbin and Jung Wooyoung to the chat._ ]

  
  


**Choi Yeonjun:** ayyyy waddup besties

**Seo Changbin:** Er, what’s this

**Jung Wooyoung:** BINNIE HI

**Choi Yeonjun:** dude what am i, chopped liver? 

**Jung Wooyoung:** but i like chopped liver :((((

**Choi Yeonjun:** Not The Point

 **Choi Yeonjun:** also wtf, why.

**Seo Changbin:** I’m still lost

**Jung Wooyoung:** lost in the miroh 👀👀👀

**Choi Yeonjun:** dont worry binnie youll catch up

 **Choi Yeonjun:** also lets fix something right off the bat

  
  


[ _Choi Yeonjun changed their nickname to “benevolent overlord”_ ]

[ _benevolent overlord changed Seo Changbin’s nickname to “i love dahk”_ ]

[ _benevolent overlord changed Jung Wooyoung’s nickname to “cat & dog” _ ]

  
  


**benevolent overlord:** thats better

**i love dahk:** What do you mean better? Delete this

 **i love dahk:** Also why do you know our songs better than your own @ Wooyoung

**cat & dog:** DDD: thats what joong hyung said 

**benevolent overlord:** you can simp over changbin later woo, i have something more important to ask

**cat & dog:** ?????? what could be more important than seo changbin?

**i love dahk:** Lots of things, probably? 

**cat & dog:** GASP

 **cat & dog:** I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS SLANDER

 **cat & dog:** TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW >:((((((((

**benevolent overlord:** okay clearly this isnt working

 **benevolent overlord:** new tactic

 **benevolent overlord:** think of how many other people you can force to team up with you to make changbin compliment himself if you added the rest of atz’s 99 liners to this chat

**cat & dog:** .  
**cat & dog:** ..

 **cat & dog:** …

**i love dahk:** Oh no

[ _cat & dog added Jeong Yunho, Kang Yeosang, Choi San, and Song Mingi to the chat. _]

**i love dahk:** Can I leave this chat

**benevolent overlord:** no

**cat & dog:** NO

**Choi San:** No

**Kang Yeosang:** You’re just as shackled with the chains of this prison as we are.

**benevolent overlord:** okay who hurt you

**Kang Yeosang:** Wooyoung and San.

**benevolent overlord:** aite lmao i guess hell has no exits

**Song Mingi:** Yeosang… Do you need hugs again?

**Jeong Yunho:** Wait, I just clicked on the names - Yeonjun and Changbin?

**benevolent overlord:** the one and only

 **benevolent overlord:** wait, your initiation

**Song Mingi:** Excuse me???

  
  


[ _benevolent overlord changed Kang Yeosang’s nickname to “nekozawa”_ ]

  
  


**nekozawa:** Sorry, what now.

**i love dahk:** Wait, points might have been made, though

 **i love dahk:** You’ve never watched Ouran High School Host Club?

  
  


[ _benevolent overlord changed Choi San’s nickname to “shiber”_ ]

  
  


**shiber:** I am Okay with this

 **shiber:** YUNHO

 **shiber:** WE’VE FAILED YEOSANG AS PACT BROTHERS

**Jeong Yunho:** We what now

**nekozawa:** If you’re implying what I think you are...

  
  


[ _benevolent overlord changed Jeong Yunho’s nickname to “geezer”_ ]

  
  


**geezer:** Should I be offended?

**Song Mingi:** Should I be offended on Yunho’s behalf?

**benevolent overlord:** nah its just because we dont have any hyungs here to call old and youre the oldest

**shiber:** Mans said fuck yunho lives

**cat & dog:** NO FUCKING YUNHO

 **cat & dog:** NOT BEFORE WE FORCE YEOSANGIE TO WATCH OURAN WITH US

  
  


[ _benevolent overlord changed Song Mingi’s nickname to “my son, princess peach”_ ]

  
  


**shiber:** That’s not

 **shiber:** Never mind lmao

**my son, princess peach:** Oh this is… 

**my son, princess peach:** Um, thank you Yeonjun 🙈

**i love dahk:** .

 **i love dahk:** Is he usually this cute?

**geezer:** Usually more actually

**i love dahk:** Wow

**nekozawa:** Which is a crime because why is he so large.

**benevolent overlord:** heh

**geezer:** ?

**benevolent overlord:** large.

**nekozawa:** Don’t you dare, Choi Yeonjun.

**benevolent overlord:** Lorge™

**i love dahk:** Why am I still concerned

**benevolent overlord:** tell me something mingi

**my son, princess peach:** ...Yes?

 **my son, princess peach:** Should I be scared??

**shiber:** Be very afraid

**benevolent overlord:** no no im just curious

 **benevolent overlord:** whats your shoe size

**nekozawa:** I will skin you alive.

**benevolent overlord:** unfortunately for you, im kinda into that

**my son, princess peach:** Sorry, but why do you need to know?

 **my son, princess peach:** Yeosangie told me that if I answer that question, seven makes one team.

**benevolent overlord:** wow what a jerk huh

 **benevolent overlord:** a real dickhead

**geezer:** Yeonjun…

**benevolent overlord:** must suck to be around him

**cat & dog:** DDD: DONT TALK ABOUT YEOSANG LIKE THAT

 **cat & dog:** ILL FIGHT YOU

**shiber:** LMAO Yeosang said you’ve got some balls on you after all

 **shiber:** And that if it’s a cockfight you want, it’s a cockfight you’ll get

 **shiber:** And that you should be prepared to get shafted

**i love dahk:** Oh

 **i love dahk:** O h

**benevolent overlord:** damn this is harder than i thought

 **benevolent overlord:** this might take a schlong time

**cat & dog:** you spelled long wrong yeonjunnie

**my son, princess peach:** I feel like I should either be scared or laugh…

**geezer:** Yeosang isn’t even typing in chat but is creating such chaos…

**shiber:** Kind of a power move if you ask me

 **shiber:** He says he’s only slightly sorry to the *members* of this chat that aren’t Yeonjun

 **shiber:** And that he’s not here to stroke your ego

**my son, princess peach:** Can we please not fight? 

**benevolent overlord:** aw alright, just for you mingi

**nekozawa:** But we haven’t reached the climax of our dick puns yet.

**cat & dog:** I HATE TO SPERM YOU ON BUT CUM ON, THEY WERE KINDA FUNNY 🍆💦

**benevolent overlord:** .

**i love dahk:** .

**geezer:** .

**benevolent overlord:** san told you to say that one, didnt he

**cat & dog:** but are you proud of me?????????

**shiber:** Very

**benevolent overlord:** I mean

**nekozawa:** No.

**geezer:** Oh look, something you both agree on

**benevolent overlord:** did he just

**shiber:** It sneaks up on us sometimes

**i love dahk:** I thought he and Mingi were the only chill ones

 **i love dahk:** If Mingi fails me, I’m calling Chan hyung to come pick me up

**cat & dog:** BUT BINNIE

 **cat & dog:** I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

**i love dahk:** Er

**cat & dog:** D:

**benevolent overlord:** top ten anime betrayals

 **benevolent overlord:** top three*

 **benevolent overlord:** speaking of which, yall better have educated yeosang by the next time you come back to this chat

**i love dahk:** I’m not betraying Wooyoung, I do love him?

**shiber:** Oh no

**cat & dog:** :DDDDDDD

 **cat & dog:** IM SCREENSHOTTING THIS

 **cat & dog:** CHANGBIN LOVES ME, I WIN

**nekozawa:** Can’t believe I finally have front-row seats to the Changbin Simp Show for the first time. No offense, Changbin.

**i love dahk:** None taken, I guess?

**benevolent overlord:** its kind of scary how many things yeosang and i have in common

**geezer:** He’s squealing and jumping around

 **geezer:** It’s kind of cute, actually

**my son, princess peach:** Wait, er.

 **my son, princess peach:** May I also join this “Changbin Simp Show” if it means complimenting Changbin?

**i love dahk:** Wait don’t uh

 **i love dahk:** I didn’t expect this, please don’t 

**cat & dog:** YES

 **cat & dog:** JOIN ME MINGI 

**cat & dog:** I HAVE A DISCORD

**my son, princess peach:** Do you have channels for different Changbin songs? I’m currently trying to learn Cypher.

**benevolent overlord:** okay i cant even be mad thats too cute

**geezer:** Actually, I would join this Discord too - why didn’t you tell me about it before?

**cat & dog:** NO BUT THATS A GOOD IDEA 

**cat & dog:** mingi should help me mod

 **cat & dog:** yunho you can join too!!!

**i love dahk:** I don’t know how to feel about this ;;;

**nekozawa:** I mean, kind of hard-pressed to find a day where Wooyoung isn’t talking about your rap or other skills. Just take the compliment.

 **nekozawa:** Besides, at least this way he has a more streamlined outlet to admire you rather than hounding the rest of us every two seconds.

**i love dahk:** Okay but has he listened to Jisung rap?

 **i love dahk:** Er, HAN*

**my son, princess peach:** Han Jisung is also a formidable rapper. I think I still have an essay about Stray Kids rap saved somewhere, as well as Tomorrow By Together.

**benevolent overlord:** im listening

 **benevolent overlord:** shakespeare is rolling in his grave

**i love dahk:** Uh I learn a lot from all your rap too

**my son, princess peach:** We should talk more about songwriting too 🌼

 **my son, princess peach:** Er, I’ll find it for you later, Yeonjun

**i love dahk:** Sure, that would be fun

 **i love dahk:** It’s you and Hongjoong-ssi that write for your songs, right?

**nekozawa:** And they’re damn good at it.

**geezer:** Agreed

**cat & dog:** AGREE

**shiber:** Hard Agree

**benevolent overlord:** now thats just asking for more dick puns

**shiber:** Shit

 **shiber:** Anyway you think the 00 liners and the hyungs have a chat like this

**nekozawa:** It’s not a question of whether they have them, but when they made them.

**geezer:** I wonder if they’re as concerning as this one

**benevolent overlord:** the 00 line chat? probably worse

 **benevolent overlord:** the hyung chat? probably not

 **benevolent overlord:** the maknae chat? probably plotting our demise

**cat & dog:** DDD: can they do that

**i love dahk:** Honestly it’s likely

**nekozawa:** I hate that you’re probably right, Yeonjun.

**benevolent overlord:** counting my wins as we speak

**my son, princess peach:** I should check on Seonghwa hyung…

**benevolent overlord:** this is why its impossible not to adopt you

  
  


[ _benevolent overlord changed the chat name to “simp for changbin, protecc mingi”_ ]

  
  


**shiber:** Not a dick pun?

**benevolent overlord:** look im respecting changbin and mingi

**nekozawa:** Okay, but you missed out on “99? More like 69.”

**benevolent overlord:** .

  
  


[ _benevolent overlord changed the chat name to “99? more like 69”_ ]

  
  


**nekozawa:** Counting my wins as we speak.

**benevolent overlord:** sorry changbin and mingi

 **benevolent overlord:** i have failed you

**my son, princess peach:** How did you fail us?

**i love dahk:** I’d probably change it if Yeosang suggested I do it

**nekozawa:** Honored.

**benevolent overlord:** i have a lot to learn about you, kang yeosang

**geezer:** So do we, Yeonjun

**shiber:** So do we

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end! /gen 
> 
> If you wanna chat with my distinguished yet unhinged ass, hit me up on Twitter at @hiraethstill or ask for my Discord. Also make sure to support social justice movements, prevent COVID, and take care of yourself. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and minchanseongjoong is now the hill I will die on.


End file.
